Letting go
by Eddie Masen
Summary: Contains a few spoilers.What should happen after Stefan discovered Elena and Damon's relationship my opinion.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any characters.**

_I love you Damon…a broken toy…..._

My head pounding as her words echoed through my head. She thought I saw her as broken when all I wanted to do was give her a choice. As I stood in the shadows watching her get into the car, I watched her drive towards the one being I truly hate. It was my fault, I shouldn't have doubted her feelings for Damon, I shouldn't have pushed her towards my opinion on this so called "life". Although would it really have made a difference? Her sire bond towards him was so strong, they believe it has nothing to do with her feelings but I think otherwise. If she truly felt all these things why would she be saying and doing all these things to make him happy? _Stop! You know how she feels why try for something that'd do you no good? _

_Flashback_

"_I could erase all the misery and memories you've caused. I could take it all away." My dead heart began to pound. She made it sound so enticing. Did I really want to forget everything, even all the good memories? Dark brown eyes stared straight into my soul and I knew then._

"_Do it." I wouldn't suffer over what I wouldn't remember I couldn't dwell over what I couldn't remember. I stood in front of Rebekkah and starred straight into the eyes that would take my pain away. She smirked._

"_That'd be far too easy. Enjoy your eternity of misery." With that she walked out leaving me with the girl who broken my heart plenty of times._

_End of Flashback_

A deal with the devil herself and now I've made an alliance with her for what? A chance to get the cure that no longer has purpose towards me? God I'm so pathetic, why can't I just stop feeling? Why must I have to be the one to endure everyone's pain and feelings?

"Hurt's doesn't it?" Klaus's voice broke me from my thoughts as I realized I was still in the same spot for at least an hour. "You know I'm actually very disappointed in you Stefan I thought we were friends." I just simply stared at him. "No response," he nodded to himself. "That's fine I have a way of getting a reaction." With that he placed his hand over my heart and began to dig. I began to pant and grunt.

"Is that all you've got? Damon's done worse." With that he began to twist his hand.

"You mean taking the one thing you love more than blood? Because honestly I was rooting for the two of you, sire bond or not." I looked into his amused eyes and realized he actually was being sincere. With that he removed his hand and pushed me aside.

"What do you want, Klaus?" He cocked his head to the side and smiled maniacally.

"Revenge" He picked me up and shoved me on a branch that went straight through my stomach." Can you imagine the amount of anger I've been suppressing for the last few days?" He simply looked at me smiling. He was about to speak again but was interrupted by someone screaming my name.

"Stefan!" Klaus turned quickly and began to smile like a love sick fool. Caroline quickly flitted in front of me and turned towards Klaus.

"Why?" that one word broke down any walls Klaus may have had as he began to talk.

"He tried to kill me and now I've lost twelve hybrids." Caroline shook her head and began to help me down.

"That was Tyler he trapped Stefan and I when we tried to stop him." Klaus quickly looked down as if he were ashamed as Caroline began to apply pressure to my wounds. "How you feeling?" I looked into her crystal blue eyes and saw what I was afraid to find. Pity. I didn't want it and most certainly didn't need it.

"Don't look at me like that." Caroline quickly looked down but continued to dab the blood that pooled on my stomach. Klaus looked ready to kill me as he heard the tone I used with her. At this point I would probably accept death.

"Don't talk t her like that." His voice was eerily calm but his tone left implication of what he'd do if I didn't watch myself.

"Sorry." Caroline looked up and nodded, giving me a hug letting me know I was forgiven.

"As am I old friend." He offered me a hand that I took gratefully, for some unknown reason I trusted Klaus after I remembered our times before I'd almost forgotten why I was supposed to hate him.

"Your sister and Kol plan to rebel against you. They want to find the cure themselves. Whoever finds it is to do as they please." Klaus smiled while I slapped my hands over my mouth and Caroline looked towards me in surprise.

"I know I liked you for a reason Stefan." Klaus continued to smile and began to lead Caroline and I.

"Why would you tell him that?" She hissed at me. I shrugged, hell if I know.

"I made a deal with her, Rebekkah." I smacked my forehead why can't I shut up. "I made an alliance with her out f hatred towards Damon." Klaus simply looked at me.

"Thank you." Then he smiled. "Do you know what this means?" Caroline spoke first.

"That Stefan's an idiot who needs to learn how to shut up." Klaus stared at him for a moment before shaking himself out of his daze.

"No, love. It means Stefan shares a bond with me." Caroline and I cocked our heads to the side as we waited for him to elaborate. "It's much like being sired but it has more to do with friendship and has more free will."

I bowed my head and thought. Is that why I felt guilty about Klaus possibly walking towards his death, or why I felt he was more of a brother than Damon ever could be? I looked up towards Klaus and stared. Could I see him as the family that I so desperately want and need? I nodded in acceptance as we stood in front of his house. I began to walk in as Caroline began to turn away.

"I'm afraid I have to go. I only came because Stefan wasn't answering and he wasn't at home. I have to check on Tyler. Good night boys." Caroline gave me a kiss on my forehead and sort of waved to Klaus who began to grin from ear to ear.

"This is truly magnificent." Klaus pulled me into his embrace that I eagerly returned. "Welcome home." I looked around and actually felt safe and at home for once.

"Thank you." Was all I could manage to say. Klaus led me upstairs and opened the door to with white carpeting underneath a soft blue rug, a king sized bed with black sheets, a red oak desk and a floor to ceiling book shelf. I looked around amazed, and then to Klaus he seemed anxious for a response. "Wow."

"I'll take you like your room?" I nodded so quickly I thought my neck would snap, and then I stopped.

"My room?" Klaus smiled.

"I've known of our bond since I saw you in Chicago. Now why don't we sit down and you tell me what my sister is planning?"

.

.

.

.

I took another swig from the bottle of Jack as I stared at my best friend. I touched the ground she lay underneath and placed the roses down.

"Hey Lexi." I put the bottle down and sat down next to her. "I know you're probably disappointed in me for giving up, for being a dick the last time I saw you in spirit, for all the bad I've done. I just came to tell you I'm sorry and..and I.. I need you so much. Caroline's great but she's not you. God.. it's my fault I shouldn't have came back. If I just left when I was supposed to or if I just never came you'd still be alive along with Zack, Vicki, Alaric, hell even . I'm so sorry to you Lee, everyone, I just wish I could go back and just tell myself to move on to lay low and stay safe." I picked up the bottle and drained the remaining liquid I began to stand-more like sway- and patted her tombstone. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Tears fell quickly and hot as I kissed the cold stone. "I'm so sorry." I smashed the bottle and began to tear down trees. As I began to run I heard the heart beats of two hikers and a rabbit. I found the rabbit eating grass, the hikers setting up camp I walked quietly towards my prey feeling my fangs begin to descend. I looked down and began to pant.

"Help! Please my girlfriend she was attacked by a bear or something." The couple began to run towards the direction I was pointing only to be met with more trees. "Whoops." I snapped the mans neck and began to drink. No guilt, no pain, just the sweet nectar coming from his veins and my next victim trying to escape. I dropped his body and flitted up a tree right above my lost prey.

"Help!" I jumped down landing in front of her she had brown eyes and brown hair just like _her. _I grabbed her by the neck and began to drink. "Please, stop, please." She begged and whimpered until her very last breath when she whispered "I love you." I toe my mouth away and saw she was glancing towards the man. How bittersweet. I expected to feel guilty to hate myself until I realized I didn't feel anything the last of my feelings were given towards my time with Lexi. I kicked the body out of the way and quickly went towards my next target, Rebekkah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

**Don't own any of the characters.**

**"Stefan what a surprise." Rebekkah turned towards me smirking. "How are you?" What she didn't expect was for me to actually respond.**

**"Wonderful actually thank you for asking." I smirked right back at her challenging her. She always had a flare for dramatics, and just so happened to know it all. (Insert sarcasm here.) She stared at me in confusion for a few moments. It could've been hours as she continued to stare at me hoping I would break. Finally she huffed and went back to whatever she was doing before I came.**

**"Well I'm busy," I rolled my eyes.**

**"Obviously, what can I do to help?" I had to find out as much as I could to protect Klaus.**

**"I'll call you when needed." She didn't even so much as glance as me. I sighed, it always has to be done the hard way. I grabbed her by her hair and slammed her towards the closest wall. Luckily I had the element of surprise so she couldn't reciprocate. "You will include me or I tell Klaus all your plans and burn your body after he kills you."**

**Rebekkah had the decency to look scared until her façade came back up and I was thrown across the room with an angry Kol towering over me.**

**"I don't think so. If you value your life you'll leave now." He began to pull me up by the collar of my jacket.**

**"And if I don't?" Kol grabbed me into a headlock cutting off my air supply as he began to twist my neck.**

**"You know Stefan I don't really need you on my side. Actually I may just save you the heart ache and have Kol kill you." Said man began to squeeze tighter as I began to lose consciousness.**

**"I'd…haunt you… if you…kill me.." I said between breaths. I brought my hands up and reversed his hold on me and snapped his neck. "He may not be dead but this is merely beginning," I kicked his body aside and picked up Rebekkah by her neck. "Always the hard way with you." Her feet were repeatedly kicking my stomach as she was crawling at my forearm, with a simple flick of my wrist I snapped her neck as well. I looked around to find Rebekkah's phone along with Shane's. I quickly took out the chip from Rebbekah's and began to look through Shane's as I ran towards my home away from home "The Grill".**

**"Hey Stefan," I looked up to Matt who began to smile. "You want the usual?" I smiled back and nodded. As he came back with my drink I found myself sitting across April Young. She looked determined to not show her fear as she stared straight into my eyes.**

**"I know what you are." I nodded at what I already knew. "Why did you help me?"**

**"Should I have not help you?" I cocked my head to the side. She was probably confused to why I -a vampire- helped her -a human (my food source) while she was dying.**

**"No I just why didn't you just let me die?" She seemed vulnerable, scared, and as I said before confused. "Especially from what Rebekkah told me about you I half expected you to eat me." I nodded, can't blame her.**

**"Honestly helping you was just instinct plus you're a beautiful girl inside and out with a bright future ahead of you, I couldn't just let you die." With that being said she blushed and thanked me quietly, staring at me for a moment.**

**"She chose wrong." Awkwardly enough I knew exactly what she meant, I looked down afraid to blush and gave her thanks for the compliment. After some talking about random things involving favorite colors and movies and a few funny childhood stories April stood up and with a kiss on my cheek scurried home. I chuckled to myself before having one last drink and heading home.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Until I got an idea, April has my blood in her system, Rebekkah likes April. I felt a devious smile spread across my face. April is nice and she certainly does have a bright future but it can always be a bright eternity, she could adopt a kid and fall in love with anyone so what I'm doing isn't that bad. Although I may need a second opinion.**

**I quickly dialed the number on my phone.**

**"Hello?" Klaus voice broke through the speaker of my phone.**

**"I have an idea."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I walked quietly behind April who was currently walking through an alley way by herself. I inwardly chuckled if I wasn't doing this, someone else was probably already planning to. I flitted directly behind her and snapped her neck. As I stared at her body I almost felt an ounce of remorse.**

**_It's done._**

**I got a response almost instantly.**

**Perfect.**

**I picked up April as gently as possible and began to take her to my new home.**

**.**

**.**

**The Next Morning**

**"Ugh!" April groaned and began stretching.**

**"Morning sunshine." She turned towards me and narrowed her eyes.**

**"Where am i?"**

**"My house." Klaus came in smiling.**

**"He means our house. And how are you today Ms. April?" April squinted as she searched through her emotions.**

**"I don't really feel anything." I was instantly confused shouldn't she be hungry, aggravated, her emotions should be amplified. Even I was hungry.**

**Suddenly she grabbed her throat. "I'm thirsty." Weird.**

**Klaus threw her a blood bag as she picked it up cautiously. "Why would I drink blood?" No response. The room was silent and began to fill with tension as realization dawned her. "I'm dead aren't I?" Klaus nodded but April looked towards me for conformation.**

**"I'm sorry." I really wasn't. Well maybe a little sorry. April shook as she began to cry.**

**Now I began to feel guilty. "Please don't cry." April's tears began to stop as she wiped her eyes quickly. Wait a minute. "Hey April can you get me some water?" She quickly flitted down the stairs as if she been here a thousand times before.**

**I slapped my forehead as Klaus began to laugh. "Truly magnificent, it seems she sired to you." I just simply stared at Klaus as he continued to laugh at my expense. April stopped right in front of me with a cup of water. I looked up at her. "Thank you." She continued to stand and stare at me ready for another demand. "You can sit if you like?" She flitted to the bed and sat down in record time. I looked at Klaus who was at least now trying to hide his laughter by coughing. "Now what?"**

**Klaus smiled, "Why don't you call Caroline and I go fetch April her daylight ring before we make any plans?" I nodded pinching the bridge of my nose before sighing, grabbing my phone and calling Caroline.**

**"Hello?"**

**"911."**

**As if right on que Caroline began to bang on the door as if she were the actual police.**

**"I'm here," She panted. "What's wrong?" Klaus stood up to let her sit and placed a cup of water in front of her. "Thank you." After watching their eye screwing contest I broke the silence.**

**"We have a problem." Caroline looked at me impatiently waiting for an elaboration.**

**"April can I get a blood bag please?" By the next bat of an eye I had a blood bag in my hand. "By the way I like your hair better when it's straight."**

**April smiled and promised to keep it straight from now on. I turned to Caroline who seemed frozen from shock.**

**"See?" Caroline began to unfreeze as she began to grin from ear to ear.**

**"This is perfect." I looked towards Klaus who wore the same expression I did. I turned back to Caroline who seemed to be vibrating in her seat.**

**What the hell did I get myself into?**


	3. Chapter 3

Apparently the plan was to keep April in hiding, until she was of use, Klaus' idea. Caroline on the other hand had wanted April and I to flaunt our current "relationship" off in front of Elena. Eventually Klaus was able to convince her otherwise. As for me I was currently trying to comprehend everything that's happened in the past few days.

One: Elena doesn't love me.

Two: She slept with my brother not even a day after we separated.

Three: She killed Kol.

Four: I had sex with Rebekkah.

Lastly: She gave me exactly what I needed. Silas' headstone.

I texted Klaus an hour ago yet he never responded. I sped to the place that I once called home and opened the door to find Damon and Elena in an intimate embrace with Bonnie staring at Jeremy. I told them how I'd gotten the stone as Elena began to go on about how much we could accomplish with Rebekkah out of the way.

"I didn't dagger her."

"What?!" I had to think fast I couldn't tell her because I had plans or how I couldn't hurt Klaus like that. So I started to spew lies as I began to explain how Rebekkah would help and how she wanted this as much as we do which in context was kind of true.

"Why should we trust her?" I was about to explain until my amazing brother opened his mouth.

"Let me guess she pledged her allegiance to you while you were naked in the sack." He smirked as if he won the Olympics, so I did what most would do I gave it straight back to him.

"Bet you were dying to get that out. Why don't you ask Elena to calm down? You've managed to use that sire bond pretty well now haven't you?" In the blink of an eye Damon threw a punch straight across my jaw. Elena stared at him as Bonnie took a couple steps back. Jeremy started to scream as everyone began to see if he was OK I used that to my advantage as I snapped Damon's neck. I looked from him to the three sets of eyes on me. As soon as Elena opened her mouth I cut her off.

"I don't want to hear just start packing up and get ready to find the cure, the sooner we get this over with the sooner you can hop back in bed with my brother." Elena looked at me half angry, half hurt, but I didn't have time for her games so I turned and began walking home.

.

.

.

When Elena left to check on Damon and Jeremy went to Bonnie's I went in.

"Klaus?!" I heard a shift in the living room and began to walk.

"Ahh Stefan how I wish I could say how glad I am to see you I'm afraid I can not. They killed Kol, my hybrids, how much more can a man take?" I looked to Klaus with sympathy and thought of a way to get him to smile.

"If you want another brother you can take mine. Although I'm afraid he's completely useless at the moment." Klaus cracked a smile and raised his eyebrow in question. "He not only told everyone I slept with your sister but he also punched me for stating a fact." At that Klaus chuckled, but as quickly as it started it stopped.

"I'm afraid there might be a slight change of plans old friend. I need you to watch my sister, as complicated as our relationship is I can't lose another sibling." I nodded giving Klaus a few bags of blood as I turned to leave. "One last thing take this." He tossed me a vial of his blood.

"Thank you." He nodded and began to eat and get comfortable for the next at most 4 days.

I went home and began to pack thinking back on today's events if Damon thought he was going to beat me he had better have a few tricks up his sleeve. Oh dear God this is gonna be one long trip!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Damon –can't even use the term brother- was kidnapped, the tombstone is gone and now I'm stuck with Rebekkah and Elena. _Oh, joy! _ To add even greater news on to that Bonnie and Jeremy have disappeared, which coincidentally goes along with the sudden dissapearance from Shane. Our day just seems to be getting better and better.

.

Jeremy's dead. Katherine has the cure. My day just gets better each minute.

.

.

"I want you to turn it off, Elena." I flitted towards Damon. Pushing him out of the way, but it was too late; the damage had officially been done.

"Elena?" I looked at my "friend" to only find dead eyes a filled with determination, she quickly threw a match causing the house and Jeremy's body to catch on fire and burn. I stayed watching her home, and her brother burn. Before the firemen could come I ran home.

"Klaus!" He ran up to him me holding my upper arms.

"Stefan?" As Klaus continued to search for any scratches, I quickly informed him of everything that went wrong, right before I collapsed. April appeared from thin air and joined Klaus as they tried to comfort me. As if on cue, Caroline burst through the door and joined us as we all sat there in heavy silence. Why did I care? She's not mine to love; she's nothing more than a friend. So why does it hurt so much? As if he read my mind Klaus smiled sympathetically and said, "As I told you before my friend, a love like that never dies." Caroline played with my hair as my head sat on her lap while I looked to April who seemed hurt by that statement.

I tossed Shane's phone to Klaus. Klaus ran through the recent calls and began to go to his room; I slowly began to get up as well as Caroline and April. I turned towards April and told her to take my room while I was out and Caroline came with me. As we sat in the car in silence I noticed Caroline who kept glancing towards me. "Stefan?"

I looked at my best friend who got me through everything. "I'll be alright, Care. Although, there is something that's been bugging me." Caroline looked at me in confusion before waving me to continue. "What did Klaus do this time?"

Caroline's face quickly morphed in anger as she told me how Klaus forced Tyler to leave town. Not wanting to doubt Klaus' decision I turned on the radio as Caroline's song came on. The rest of the drive towards my house was filled with my laughter and Caroline's singing.

Caroline quickly jumped in my shower while I changed acting as if I were here.

Damon called me as we began to discuss what to do with Elena. Who in the end had heard everything we'd said and chose not to care on strutting around in her birthday suit.

.

.

.

.

"Nice move." I continued to "congratulate" Elena on her devious plan and dropping my best friend. She of course came up with a snarky remark as I tossed my helmet to her I flitted towards her and stuck her with vervain.

Elena awoke with a gasp as I stood up straight.

"What did you do to me?"

"Brought you home before you could cause anymore trouble."

"So, you're grounding me because I dropped Caroline on her thick head." I ignored her sarcastic comment, trying to rein my anger. "It's sad you know? The way you're whole world revolves around me. I mean I see you standing there and you look good. I also remember the sex, it was good but I have no feelings towards it." I clenched and unclenched my fists. "Yet clearly you still do." That's when I snapped I pinned her to the wall.

"That's fine by me, Elena, really. Why would I want to be with the girl whop slept with my brother who slept with more girls than I can count? Plus let's add in the fact he slept with my best friend, turned your mother, tried to kill your brother twice and killed Lexi. I mean you can't get STD's from a vampire."

She shoved me before pinning me to the ground, and growling. "Shut up!"

"Did I hit a nerve? I'm sorry I thought you didn't feel anything?" At that she stopped growling and froze for a second which was exactly what I needed as I turned us over with me pinning her to the ground.

"Get off of me." She began to growl and struggle rubbing her body flush against mine. Her scent intoxicating the air around us, I began to nuzzle her neck, rubbing my body across hers.

"You don't feel anything right? So why can I smell how much you want me?" I whispered fanning my breath across her face. I quickly got up leaving her on the floor.

"Leave this house, I snap your neck." I quickly shut the door and went towards our stock of liquor.

"Well that was something." Caroline said plopping down on the couch in front me as I poured another cup. As Caroline opened her mouth two things happened at once people began to flood the house and "I Love It" by Icona Pop began to play. Elena jumped from the stairs as she screamed "LET THE PARTY BEGIN!"

_Awww Shit!_


End file.
